Daiki Will Be Daiki
by Atsueshi
Summary: Scenarios where Daiki is just being who he is: a blockhead. An adorable one, yes, but a blockhead nonetheless. (Aomine drabbles, because he is an idiot and so am I.)


_Allienotes _This is where my love and hate and adoration for Daiki becomes far too blatant.

* * *

**Do not make Tetsu angry, Daiki  
**_In which Daiki demonstrates his genius for something that isn't basketball_

Even for someone so patient, Kuroko Tetsuya has his limits—and of course, the only one capable of driving him up against the wall was - ta-dah! - Aomine Daiki.

It started Saturday morning, with Daiki eating all the breakfast he prepared for the morning practice, then not practicing in the end.

It continued about halfway through the day, during the mini games, when Daiki drank up the last Pocari bottle Tetsu bought, which was also the last one in the vending machine—which Daiki also knew.

It ended with a loud _BANG! _come Sunday, when Daiki decides to call him at two in the morning to ask _if Tetsu is still awake._

Daiki, bless the guy, never found out who "accidentally" spilt vanilla milk shake all over his Mai magazine collection two weeks after.

* * *

**Tetsu and colds  
**_Daiki likes to watch Tetsu suffer like this_

Tetsu rolls over and sneezes. Daiki watches in amusement at the way the blue-haired boy handles the horrible cold. Of course, it is a little harsh of him to enjoy watching Tetsu like this, but he couldn't help it; from the Rudolph-nose to the tiny whimpers to the way Tetsu clings to his shirt, Daiki sees nothing but adorable.

* * *

**Veggies**  
Little_ Daiki and Nanny Tetsu_

The thing about taking care of this particular stubborn five-year-old boy is that you just have to be so patient, because if not, you might just become the next big name in the world of child abuse (or in very extreme cases, murder).

Tetsu, who is known for his saint-like patience, knows this better than anyone ever will. He took the job because of Akashi, Daiki's uncle, after having told Tetsu about the problems with the kid: Daiki has been through fifteen nannies in the last five months alone. It's not that he's difficult, really (well, maybe he is), it's just that he really wants things to go his way. With parents who are often away, Akashi told him of how Daiki throws tantrums whenever Mum or Dad fails to come home on time. Having been orphaned at a young age himself, Tetsu felt something for the boy and inevitably agreed to be Daiki-chan's new babysitter.

It has been a roller coaster ride so far—the kind that had a roller coaster with nails for screws and wheels as old as ancient civilization, the kind that constantly threatened to stop just when the ride gets to the top of the Loop-the-Loop. Kind of like Midorima on cranky, crabby Cancer days.

"Dai-chan, please eat your vegetables," he pleads helplessly at the dark-haired boy who keeps pushing away the plate of green and yellow mush. "Mum and dad are coming home soon with your gift, and they'll want to see you've eaten well."

"Gifs won' be given if I won' eat?" Daiki asks critically. For a five-year-old, he's pretty sharp. Almost a little too sharp. "Vegge-ables don' taste good. I's awful food, I don' wike it!"

"It's good for you, Dai-chan." Tetsu takes a spoonful and lets it hover before Daiki's tightly-shut mouth. The little boy just stared at him for a moment, then turned away. "Nope. Gween things wook gwosse."

Tetsu sighs in exasperation. The trump card, then he'll have to use his last resort. "Come on, I'll give you ice cream afterwards, and teach you some magic tricks."

At this, Daiki brightens almost instantly. "Weally, Unca Te'su? Weally? Teach me the one wivva cards disappeawing an—"

Tetsu smiles despite himself. This kid is just so… adorable. There could be no other word for it.

"Yeah, okay, but finish your—"

—Daiki is already halfway through glomping all the veggies in his plate.

(The little kid drank lots of water after, resulting to a big-tummied waddling penguin squealing for Unca Te'su to teach him more "magic twicks". Tetsu likes the kid.)

* * *

**Sparks**  
_Silly Daiki once more; fluffy and downright nonsensical_

The umpteenth time Daiki rubs his arm against Tetsu's (after their whole-day Physics advanced class on energy and electricity) the latter bristles and finally runs out of patience.

"Aomine-kun, could you please stop that? It's annoying." He gives Daiki a glance; the latter frowns at him a little dejectedly, as if a plan has just been thwarted, and sighs as he says "Alright, fine" and drops his arm.

Tetsu vaguely wonders about the disappointment, and in an attempt to perhaps liven up Daiki's spirits (well, he does occasionally humour Daiki's crazy ideas), Tetsu asks, "Why were you rubbing your arm against mine?"

Daiki looks up at him and grins so widely and so _ridiculously_ happily, Tetsu is a little stunned. "I think you're electric, Tetsu!"

For a moment, Tetsu really runs out of words to say. Electric? He's heard worse puns, and although Physics class just finished and his companion isn't the best comedian in his circle of friends, he didn't think Daiki would even find it in himself to say such a thing. Is it a joke or a statement of fact? What is electric about him?

He was about to comment when suddenly—

"But I suppose that's because we have sparks! Hah! Geddit, sparks? Tetsu? Oi, Tetsu, that was a good joke wasn't it?"

—Tetsu actually stays still for seconds before laughing, and Daiki frowns, because clearly Tetsu isn't laughing at the joke.

Daiki never actually realised why Tetsu laughed.

* * *

**Things that drive Daiki crazy  
**_Really simple things, but it just gets complicated sometimes_

— Satsuki and her natterings about him not practicing and being irresponsible and yadda yadda yaddada  
— Wakamatsu and his seeming inability to comprehend how inferior he is compared to THE Aomine Daiki (no pun intended, but just how thick could he really get?)  
— Kagami and his mule-headed insistence of his being "the best" (just because they beat Touou once. Once!)  
— Midorima and the tsundere thing he's got going on (as if he's one to talk, but hey, at least he's got decent reasons for being so secretive about it! Or at least he thinks he has)  
— Kise's snoring. End of story.  
— Murasakibara and Akashi's supressed bromance (it's just pretty obvious, and it doesn't help how Midorima's being such a crabby green-eyed freak about it — err, metaphorically, that is…)  
— Nigou (too adorable Daiki just wants to puke, but he can't because it's Tetsu's)  
— Imayoshi and his sly smirk (the old geezer always has something brewing under those creepy glasses)  
— the entire Touou team, actually, for their sole existence  
— and Tetsu. Because he's Tetsu.

* * *

**Do not make Atsushi angry either, Daiki.  
**_Daiki never learned the meaning of hell until that day_

Everybody knows how touchy Murasakibara gets when it comes to food. Everyone except Daiki, apparently, because the guy just took Murasakibara's whole box of Pocky and ate it up—

'Gods, Dai-chan, there are things which simply _cannot_ be done, and there are times when believing is not enough! Did you really think Muk-kun would let you get away with it? Everybody knows his attentions are solely for things edible! How can you not know that? I mean, look at you—'

'Shut up, Satsuki, you're a little too late,' Daiki grumbles in resentment. As if the huge lump in his forehead isn't enough of a reminder.

* * *

**The many implications of ice cream**  
_Kise can be a little Daiki-ish too_

Walking home from practice is always been the most fun part of the day for Tetsu, because it's the end of the day and everyone is more relaxed. Sometimes, if he's lucky, he gets immense entertainment from one of the six (well, five really, because Akashi rarely walked home with them, living on the other side of town and having a chauffeur all) whenever their screws get a little too loose from the heavy training regimen.

Daiki, it seemed, hit his head hardest (so far) that day (and that says a good fat lot) because while he, Kise, and Tetsu walked to the bus stop after dropping by Maji's, he asked Tetsu the most ridiculous question ever.

'Oi, Tetsu, have you ever tried vanilla ice cream?'

Tetsu knew that Daiki knew the question was full of suggestive notions, and as Tetsu was no idiot, he picked up quickly.

'Yes, Aomine-kun.' Tetsu sipped quietly on his vanilla shake and watched Daiki wrestle with Kise, who was trying to steal something in Daiki's grip; perhaps another fan love letter. 'Though I must say I still prefer the consistency of vanilla shakes. Shakes are…creamier, I suppose.'

Daiki, clearly stunned by Tetsu's reply, snorted and threw the letter at Kise's perfect face.

'Aominecchi, what was that for?!'

Daiki ignored Kise's protests and grumblings and just looked at Tetsu, amazed that the latter would actually take his bait. 'Why don't you like ice cream then?'

Kise, too busy mopping up his face to bother with the innuendos flooding his two companions' conversation, mumbled, 'Well, _I_ don't like ice cream because it's cold and you have to lick it and it's dirty—'

—at which point Tetsu actually choked on his shake and Daiki fell over from laughing so hard.

* * *

**Sometimes Satsuki talks too much.  
**_Dai-chan complains about Shakespeare, but Satsuki promptly shuts him up_

They always said 'let go', but it isn't without trying that Daiki can firmly rebuke this fucked-up notion. 'I mean,' he tells Satsuki one day at a café, 'look where that fuckin' gets everyone. Just look at that Romeo and Juliet shit!'

Satsuki almost chokes on her latte. 'You know Romeo and Juliet?'

Daiki shoots her a very offended look. 'Of course I do,' he mumbles into his cup, a little stung by the fact that his own best friend thought him an incompetent fool. 'It's not difficult to miss two idiots who just_happened _to kill each other off because of that love crap.' He takes a huge gulp of the black coffee, and somehow he can sense Satsuki wondering if it was a good idea to get him so pumped up with all the caffeine. Not like it's his problem anyway. This is all _her_ fault.

And Satsuki is just looking at him, so it couldn't possibly hurt to ramble a little more about the whole let-go issue he'd been itching to discuss for ages, right? 'Like, really, _let go_? That's not a metaphor, is it? Because if it is then I'll probably never know what it stands for unless you tell me, but I don't think it is, which just makes it all the more fucked up—'

'Where is all this… _angst_… coming from?' Satsuki manages to ask, despite her obvious incredulity at the situation on hand. 'Since when did you become so touchy about this letting-go thing? You had no problem letting go of Tetsu-kun.'

It had been this way for months now, the difficulty of acceptance and – well, _shit_ – letting go, so upon mention of Tetsu's name, he is promptly stunned into silence and opts for a glare and another deep swig off his cup.

Satsuki really needs to learn to keep her mouth shut sometimes.


End file.
